Kinetic Kismet
by Enula
Summary: Mimori came to the Lost Grounds to be with Ryuho, but a girl can only take so much rejection. Maybe Cougar can be there to help her get through it. CougarMimori oneshot.


**Kinetic Kismet**

I couldn't believe how much my life has changed. I was never sure what to expect through the years of my adolescence, for everything always happened very unexpectedly.

It all started when I met Ryuho. Falling in love with him was the best thing that ever happened to me. He seemed so innocent, and yet I saw an underlying maturity to him. I didn't view him any differently after I found out about his Alter powers, but instead treated him as an equal. I believe that when he realized I wasn't about to judge him, he fell in love with me, also.

Was it foolish of me to hold onto my childhood memories? Not exactly, but I may have held on a little too strong. However, I wasn't presented with the biggest opportunities to meet nice guys. My intelligence allowed me to skip so many grades, I was hardly ever around people my own age. About time I completed graduate school, there were a few guys that asked me to go on dates. I always politely declined. Because of Ryuho, I had it in my mind that I liked younger guys, not ones that were twice my age.

I planned on heading to the Lost Grounds as soon as I knew that's where Ryuho was. Science may have been my forte, but my ambition was to be with Ryuho. I dreamed about us reuniting for many nights. It would be just like the romance novels. I would step into the building, and Ryuho would unexplainably turn in my direction. Our eyes would lock and everyone else would disappear. He would quickly make his way over to me, my own legs bringing me toward him. He would throw his arms around me and spin me around, both of us laughing due to our overwhelming joy of seeing each other. Then he would quietly whisper in my ear how much he missed me before we shared a long, sweet kiss.

So, of course, you can only imagine how shocked I was upon witnessing the _real _Ryuho. He hardly looked me in the eye when we talked let alone kiss me.

Now, I was brought up in a rich and proper family, and old habits die hard. I was taught to never look nor be envious of any other. I was also told to never feel contempt toward another. So when Scheris talked nonstop about how close she and Ryuho are, I try to drown her out. It's known to everyone my feelings toward him, but everyone also knows Scheris's feeling for him.

Jealousy is a strong feeling, and burns when it is revealed. Scheris is covetous of my past with Ryuho, but…it doesn't seem like the past matters. Ryuho is too obsessed with fighting the Alters of the Lost Grounds to see anything else. I'm not too obsessed with the past…right?

Sighing, I finally close my laptop. I always kept a diary on my computer, hidden in a secret file that required two passwords to reach it. I don't know why I keep it so locked up; everyone knows me. Do I really write things that people are still in the dark about?

I stand up and look around my dorm at HOLY. Everything is in place…neat and tidy. I hear the continuous hum of the refrigerator I hardly use and the loud ticking of the second hand on my wall clock.

Shivering slightly, I pull the afghan I threw over my shoulders tighter around me. I was only wearing a short skirt and a tee shirt despite how chilled I was. I glanced out the window, seeing how warm it looked outside. HOLY was permanently air conditioned, however, leaving the actual temperature out of the building.

My legs take me right to the window. I was able to see my reflection in the glass and was shocked at how tired and depressed I looked. The many lights from the city didn't do much to brighten my eyes. Narrowing my vision to stay directly at myself, my eyes began playing tricks on me. I saw Ryuho's reflection staring back at me, red eyes mixing with brown. He looked as uncaring and emotionless as always. Leisurely, I brought up a hand and touched the warm windowpane. The heat from outside affected the feel of the glass, but it was still surprising to lay a hand on something that wasn't as cold as everything else in the room. How I longed to actually touch him…

His lips moved and I heard him speak. I gasped and pulled my hand to my chest when I realized his voice wasn't my imagination. Spinning around, I faced the door. He was right out in the hall, speaking lowly with someone, though just loud enough for me to know it was him.

I sprinted over to the door, never feeling as childish I did at that moment. Closing my left eye, I peered through the peephole with my right. I didn't see anyone at first, but a few seconds later, Ryuho came into sight. I felt the cool metal of the handle in my grasp, waiting to open the door. I was so sure he had come by to visit me…

But then I saw who he was talking to. It was Scheris, her hands clasped behind her back as she walked casually next to him. As soon as they walked past my door, Scheris looked over her shoulder, staring directly at the eyehole which made it seem like our eyes met.

Even though I knew it was impossible for her to see me, I quickly threw myself away from the door, my heart beating wildly. Why did that get me so flustered? The way she looked made me feel as though I had been caught spying on them.

Swallowing roughly, I couldn't help but press myself against the door again and look out. They weren't in my view anymore. Despite my better judgment, I clicked open the door and stepped out into the slightly cooler hallway. My eyes wandered down the way they went, surprised that they looked so far away already.

"Plan on doing some late night stalking, Minori-san?" The voice behind me made me jump and spin around. Of course, I should have known who it was. Who else calls me that?

My eyes landed on Cougar with a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his lips. His pink sunglasses rested atop his head of spiky hair, and his right hand held a book, a finger set in a certain page to keep his place.

I blushed at having been caught in the middle of the hallway staring at Scheris and Ryuho. Narrowing my eyes slightly to cover it up, I shook my head, "I was doing no such thing. And it's Mimori."

"Ah, yes. Of course, of course." He waved it off as though he knew what my name was, but only chose to say the wrong thing, "So if you're not out here stalking or spying, what _are_ you doing?"

I opened and closed my mouth many times, trying to come up with a good excuse.

Cougar saw this and chuckled, "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. I believe a person's business is their own, and they always have good motives whether it's apparent or not. Because if you think about it, why would a person do something when there wasn't a good reason in their own mind? That would be more than a little silly, don't you think? But once they slip up and tell the wrong person, everything could blow away with the wind because they were put down when they should keep on doing what they were doing."

My mind whirled at his speed talking philosophical ideas. I often had to wonder if he even knew what he was saying half the time. However, once all his words sunk in, they always made a lot more sense than they first appeared.

Although his monologue was long, the only response I could come up with was, "I'm glad you understand."

I turned to my room, glancing quickly down the other end of the hallway once more. They were no longer in sight.

"I understand completely," he agreed, stepping close behind me as I walked into my room. I stopped in the doorway, turning to face him before I shut him out. He put his arm against the wall beside his head and leaned over a bit to be closer to my height. "Fate brought us together, and she's the one that unites soul mates. When you have a significant other, they should always know exactly how tight to hold on and the right words to say."

I felt a pull at my lips, curving them into a small smile, "Oh, and their charm is the most attractive quality?"

He grinned and closed his dark eyes, grabbing his own chin between his forefinger and thumb, "Why…yes. They are able to see the others inner charm, which allows them to become more striking than usual. Ha, I love that word: _Striking! _You know, Minori-san, it only took me point four-eight-nine seconds to realize how striking you were."

I held my smile, but was ready to tell him goodnight, "Cougar--."

"You do realize I'm only telling you this for one reason? And that's because it's true. That and the fact that maybe it'll get you to go out with me. I guess that's two reasons. Oh, and I thought it might also cheer you up. That's lucky three." He nodded to agree with himself.

My eyes widened, "I look like I need cheering up?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you do look pretty down on such a fine night. Want to know how I know?" He went on before I could even try to correct him, "Because I know you." He leaned in further, causing me to take a small step back. "I can see the inner depths of your soul. I know all your secrets and desires." His voice took on a slightly mysteriously evil hint, making me shiver involuntarily. I remember how he scared me with that maniacal voice-over of his the first time I met him.

"Cougar…" I began again, almost surprised that he didn't interrupt me. He waited for me to continue, and though he gave no different look than usual, I just couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to him. He hit the nail right on the head when he said I needed cheering up. Who better to do it than him? Laughing lowly to myself at what I was about to do, I stepped to the side, "Would you like to come in?"

His eyes took on a look of disbelief for a quick second before he smiled, "Only if you want me to. Though I can only assume that you do since you asked--."

"Just come in," I said politely. He obliged and stepped into my room. I closed the door behind him, still holding the afghan around my shoulders. I walked into the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks," he responded, sitting down in my swirling chair and spinning around a couple times before coming to a stop and resting his left ankle over his right knee. "Ever notice how all the rooms look basically the same?"

I walked back into my working area and living room, taking a slow seat on the edge of the couch, "I can't say I was ever really in anyone else's room to study the interior."

He shook his head, "What a shame, you don't know what you're missing. If you know which room to go into and on which nights, you can join in on some small, but rockin' parties. As you may know, I…"

And as he began talking of some of the good times he had with his fellow HOLY members, my mind reeled back to the moment that happened not ten minutes ago. The way Scheris looked at my door…the fact that they were still walking around the building together this late…having been caught staring at them. Of course, I knew Cougar would never mention it again if I didn't want him to, but that wasn't the point. Something about tonight was really having an effect on me, and it was driving me insane.

"…and then there was that time where--."

I cut him off, "Do you want to know what was going on earlier?" I didn't mean to blurt it out so abruptly, but it was killing me not to talk about it.

He wasn't even silent for a second, "Only if you want to talk about it."

I looked down in shame, feeling embarrassed at falling into some kind of reverse psychology trap. He wasn't urging me to tell, which in turn made me want to tell, "I guess it's been going on for some time now…" I began, pulling the afghan tighter around me when a chill passed through, "Change, I mean. Everyday, I…" I cut myself short. Maybe I _didn't _want to say anything and only thought I did.

"Take your time," he said. It made me widen my eyes and stare dumbfounded at him. I never thought I would hear those words leave his mouth. I didn't know they even existed in his vocabulary. He seemed to notice my shock, but kept a straight face as he waited patiently for me to continue. This alone seemed to give me the boost.

"Everyday that goes by, Ryuho avoids me more and more. He only talks to me when it's absolutely necessary. I smile at him as he walks past me, but he doesn't even look at me to notice. I know he knows I'm there, but…why doesn't he want anything to do with me!" I yell a little too loudly and dramatically, causing my emotions to twirl. I squeezed my fists and placed my forehead on my fingers, looking down at the fluffy pink slippers on my feet. They seemed so out of place.

I glanced only slightly over to the side when I felt Cougar sit beside me on the sofa. He didn't sit too close, but instead stayed in his own area. He pulled his arms back to spread them over the back of the couch. I watched as he looked up at the ceiling, "Ryuho just thinks he has to focus all his energy on one thing. I suppose it can be both a blessing and a curse."

Raising my head, I looked at him with interest, "Are you saying that after this whole battle with the inners is over, he might…"

"Who knows when or if it'll ever be over," Cougar said, never taking his eyes from the ceiling.

I looked down at my slippers again, "Why are you telling me this?"

His eyes finally lowered to me, for I could feel his gaze, "You've waited a lot of years for Ryuho. I'm just trying to give you the positives and the negatives of the situation. But remember, Minori-san, everything in life has some sort of negative effect, you just have to learn to look past it. If you don't, you'll never be happy and always think that maybe there was a better way to do things. Living with regrets is like not living at all."

I wondered if it was hard for him to talk about these things. After all, the truth had come out: he was slowly dying and may not have that much time left. Thinking this burned my heart so badly, I actually felt what genuine sadness was. This man beside me had an obvious soft spot for me, and yet here he was, telling me what could be in my best interest. Had anyone ever done that for me before?

Looking away from my slippers, I looked him in the eye, "You're right. I have waited all these years for Ryuho. However, I've been waiting to be with the Ryuho I used to know. I don't even recognize him anymore. There wasn't even a single slip up of what might actually make me think that he still has feelings for me. There's…nothing."

Grinning slightly at this, he took the awesome pink sunglasses off his head and held them in front of him. He studied them for a moment before speaking, "Would it have been exciting for you if everything turned out the way you wanted?"

I opened my mouth to answer, knowing exactly what my response was going to be.

Apparently, he knew as well, "Fate is always better when the adventure is twisting and the finish line is unknown. If everything always turned out as expected, where's the irony? What about the others who don't know what to expect for their future? There's always someone out there that will have a large influence on your life. Someone you least expect; someone that gives you a purpose."

My eyes welled with tears at all his ideals he was sharing with me. Even though I pretended not to pay attention a lot, I always hung on his every word. They didn't always make me feel better, but I don't think they were always supposed to. He was telling me the in depth facts that everyone else looks over.

I placed a hand over my heart, my voice now low, "But he's breaking my heart."

Cougar nodded like he knew all along, "But there's someone that will mend it for you."

I swallowed, feeling myself being drawn further in by his words…the look in his eyes…his charms. Why did I feel like I needed someone to lean on, and that someone was the man beside me? Could he really help me get through Ryuho's continuous refutation? I know I loved Ryuho, but a girl can only take so much rejection. I wanted to put my foot down and refuse to be hurt any longer. I wanted to be a strong woman, not an irresolute girl.

"Will you…?" I heard myself whisper, my hands going back to grasp the afghan very tightly.

He leaned toward me, his eyes showing how much he truly cared for me, "If you give me ten point nine-six-five seconds, I can start."

I smiled gently, my voice shaky, "Can't you just make it an even eleven?"

He grinned at my small joke, reaching out a hand to place on my shoulder. It was my turn to lean forward now, my body responding to his touch, "I'm not keeping count." And with that, he leaned his head down and captured my lips with his own. I closed my eyes and enjoyed being really kissed for the first time in my life. My heart was beating wildly and the afghan suddenly felt too warm.

Pulling away, I slowly opened my eyes to see his were still closed. He smiled, which caused me to smile. He finally snapped his eyes open, "I'm not sure if that was eleven seconds, but I know my heart was pounding with an exhilarating pace I usually only get when I'm in the car."

I laugh gently before scooting closer and resting my head against his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me protectively and felt that certain fluttering in my heart I hadn't felt since my younger days with Ryuho. But my mind couldn't help but settle into the uncomfortable thought Cougar and I may not have a long chance together. I shook my head, not liking that idea.

"I'm not sure how long it's going to take me to fully mend…" I lifted my head and looked at my new best friend, "but you'll be there for me as long as it takes, right?"

He only looked back at me for a long moment before nodding, "When I met you, Minori-san, I found my purpose in life. I would be honored to stay beside you."

Was it only childish hoping or did I really feel that maybe, just maybe, I can give him a reason to live? He's already given me so much and he doesn't even ask for anything in return. And because of that, I want to give him everything he deserves.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, breaking me from my trance.

I smiled for the real reason a smile should be made, "I do. Thank you, Cougar-san."

Nodding, he pushed back a strand of my hair from my face and grinned, "I'm glad I was able to serve my purpose. Can you imagine how bad that would be had I come here and made you feel worse? However, I noticed that you didn't exactly talk about what happened earlier. I don't think you need to. Everything will come out eventually."

He stood up, making me stand with him, "Don't you want to stay a little longer?"

"Ah, I appreciate the offer, but how about I stay longer some other night?" He winked before placing his sunglasses on and heading toward the door. I smiled and blushed at his charm, walking him to the door. He opened it and stepped out into the hallway, turning around quickly and lifting his sunglasses to his forehead, "Until then. Goodnight, Mi-mor-i-san." He walked down the hall in the direction he had originally come.

"Goodnight," I repeated, never finding my name more interesting than I did at that moment. For some reason, I looked down the other end of the hall and saw Ryuho walking back again. He was alone this time, and I know he must have seen Cougar leave my room. I didn't even bother to wait until he got to my room to try to get his attention or ask him in. I didn't want something ruining my night all over again.

Sighing, I walked back in my room and shut the door without a second look. I walked across the room, spotting the book Cougar had been carrying on my desk. He must have laid it down and forgot about it. I picked it up and read the title: _Kinetic Kismet._

Closing my eyes, I held the book tightly to my chest and looked out the window.

Cougar was right. Fate should be adventurous.

* * *

That's it! My first attempt at s-CRY-ed. Cougar and Mimori are my favorite pairing for the show, obviously. I'm usually a big sucker for childhood romances turned into more, but…I dunno, I like Cougar better than Ryuho. Ryuho just seems a little too mean to her sometimes.

Well, hope you liked this one-shot! Thanks for reading.

Enula


End file.
